callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas A. Merrick
Captain Thomas A. Merrick is one of the main protagonists in Call of Duty: Ghosts. A Navy SEAL before the ODIN strikes caused by the Federation, Captain Merrick is the field commander for the Ghosts in 2027, and later becomes the Commanding Officer after his Captain's death in Las Vegas. He lead soldiers during the final battles of the Federation War. Biography Early life Thomas Merrick was born in 1986 in the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. military, after his grandfather, Clyde E. Merrick, who was killed in Normandy during Operation Neptune in World War II and after his father, SSgt. Nicholas "Bull" Merrick, who was killed in Fallujah, Iraq. Thomas Merrick was one of the youngest recruits to complete SEAL training at age 17. He was then assigned to SEAL Team 2, then over the years, he was assigned to a Tier One group under the command of Captain Gabriel Rorke and Lieutenant Elias Walker. Military career In Operation Sand Viper, his group of sixty operators were tasked with defending a civilian hospital from five hundred enemy fighters. Only a quarter of the entire group survived, including Rorke, Elias, Keegan, Ajax and himself. The group defeated all enemy fighters; leaving only one to tell the tale of a menacing force, calling them "Ghosts". Merrick was recruited into Task Force: STALKER, better known as the Ghosts and was given the callsign Ghost Two-Two. Operation Return to Sender He then would later join the Ghosts in the invasion of Caracas, Venezuela in order to assassinate General Diego Almagro in Operation Return to Sender. After going to higher ground from Almagro destroying the dam, flooding the city, the team fight countless Federation soldiers. Making it to Almagro's helicopter, Elias assassinated Almagro as the helicopter crashed. Elias and Rorke fell and caught onto something, Merrick, who knows Rorke is holding the weight, told Elias to let him go. Walker lets Rorke go as he falls into the city; this caused him to be captured by the Federation and brainwashed by them to get revenge on the rest of the Ghosts. After Venezuela Merrick was soon promoted to Lieutenant after Elias became the C.O. within the Ghost element. He took the callsign Stalker-Six, his location alongside Keegan and Ajax was unknown during the ODIN strikes, the day when the Federation hijacked the ODIN Space Station and launched kinetic projectile missiles on south of America (including San Diego). Afterwards, Merrick, Keegan and Ajax would served extensively in "No Man's Land", deep inside Federation territory. During the years, Merrick around 2027, was promoted to Captain. Grouping with Recon The Walker brothers were sent by Elias into "No Man's Land" to clear Federation activity around Recon Team. Hesh and Logan clear with their German shepherd Riley. Hesh contacts with Merrick (Stalker-Six) about seeing a American Federation Commander interrogating Ajax; ordering his men to take him to "Firebase Charlie" and proceed with Operation Homecoming. Hesh, Logan and Riley are attacked by wolves, Logan is saved by Captain Merrick, who introduces himself with Keegan. The team fight enemy fighters and make it to the stadium. Rescuing Ajax The Ghosts and Walker brothers set a Remote Sniper and find Ajax being beaten. Merrick and Logan with MK32's plant charges on Fed vehicles. The team go to the garage, get into trucks and go through the convoy; Logan sets off the charges and a battle ensues. The team clear through enemy fighters though their path, and find Ajax barley alive. Ajax tells them of Rorke (who survived Caracas) targeting the rest of the Ghosts. Ajax dies and Federation troops arrive, the team escape in helicopters as they head to Fort Santa Monica. Attack of Fort Santa Monica The Federation Operation Homecoming was the invasion of For Santa Monica. Merrick and Keegan joined another helicopter as the Walker brothers fought to defend the fort. The two brothers would try to find their father in the rubble, but were trapped in a building. A unidentified operator named "Ghost" and Keegan roped in and rescued the two soldiers, leaving Fort Santa Monica. "Ghost" reveals himself to be Elias and tells his sons they've passed all test, and are in the Ghosts. Merrick intervenes and ask "what they're gonna do about Rorke". Capturing Rorke The Ghosts learn of Rorke's location in the Gulf of Mexico. Assisted with Apache pilot Pirate Five-Zero who fight against Federation's defenses, the Ghosts get off the UH-60 Blackhawk and fight countless Federation soldiers across the center. The Ghosts make their way into the center of Freeport and find Rorke waiting for them. Rorke tells they make a entrance, as Merrick replies by punching him, and throwing him out a window. Merrick stands before Rorke, and tells "Scarecrow" of securing him, bringing him for interrogation. Rorke's Interrogation Logan beats Rorke until his father orders him son to stop, Elias ask Rorke a question until he interrupts him, and tells Elias "everyone breaks", and tells him "ask your buddy Ajax" if he was still alive. Angered, Elias orders his sons to grab his chair, opening the back and ask him what he was doing in the dig site of San Diego. Elias tells him it's over, but Rorke rebuffs this and tells him he made his job "a hell a lot easier". A Y-8 appears and attacks the plane the Ghosts are in, Elias tells everyone to get back, but the plane is destroyed with Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Elias and Logan falling in the sky into the Jungle. Merrick and Hesh pull their parachutes; they contact with Elias and tell them to regroup with each other, but stay silent. Merrick and Hesh are captured by Federation and are held at gun point until Logan, Keegan and Elias saved them. The duo pick up their Honey Badger's and the Ghosts either fight against Federation soldiers till their rally point, or stay silent and evade patrols to the rally point. The Ghosts than jump into a water fall from the Jungle and are picked up by Task Force Mako (with Riley on one of boats). Operation Black Ice The Ghosts in an assault against an oil platform. First, he plants charges under the ice to ambush ground forces. They detonate the charges and open the assault. Merrick moves with Hesh and Logan to find the foreman, overload the fuel pumps, then destroy the facility. After overloading the fuel pumps, the facility begins to fall apart, with Merrick, Hesh, and Logan making a vital extraction via helicopter. The Weapons Factory Captain Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan and Kick infiltrate the Federation's weapons factory to find out what they've been building to use against. Merrick groups with Logan, and kill Federation soldiers. The Ghosts regroup and enter the factory, they find out that the Federation is rebuilding another kinetic projectile (rods) like the ODIN Space Station. After obtaining the information, Elias orders an airstrike on the entire complex, and the team begins to hack a computer for more information. But before the hacking can be completed, the team is ambushed by a large enemy patrol. They use smoke grenades to blind them and take down most of them with the help thermal-imaging goggles. But the goggles are fried by flashbangs and they are forced to remove them. Fortunately the smoke clears and the Ghosts neutralize the soldiers. They fight their way to a parking lot, where Kick rescues them. As the Ghosts escape the factory, it becomes levelled by the airstrike Elias ordered. Las Vegas, Nevada Captain Merrick and the Walker family prepare to ambush in the casino of Nevada, they are sedated and taken prisoner by Rorke. Merrick is tortured alone, causing his ribs to break as he shouts insults to his tortures. Merrick learned of Elias' execution by Rorke, as he, Hesh and Logan are left. Rorke orders his men to execute Merrick and Hesh, leaving Logan for Rorke's recruitment. Keegan saves the duo, as the two attack the forces. The Ghost fight their way to extraction, but are stop by gas from the enemy fighters, forcing them to jump out a window. The group awake and find Riley taking down a soldier, he is wounded by another as Hesh orders Logan to pick up Riley for the extraction. The Ghosts fight and make their way to extraction. Defending the U.S.S. Liberator The Ghosts regroup to the U.S.S. Liberator and plan their assault against the Federation. Merrick is promoted the Commanding Officer and tells Hesh he will lead his assault. He tells the brothers of their seeing the "same potential" in the two, and gives Logan his father's mask. Merrick from than on is heard only through the final missions by the characters. Taking LOKI Merrick gave the order for Icarus to attack the LOKI Space Station and take control of it's orbital weapons. Merrick gave the orders for Icarus as they told him of any occurrences. Icarus killed all Federation soldiers and took over the orbital weapons, Merrick ordered them to help the soldiers on the ground with the orbital weapons. Rods were send on the battlefield below as Hesh and Logan were on the train, getting to Rorke. The Ghost Killer Hesh and Logan fought against Federation soldiers on the train and helicopters. Making their way to the front of train, Hesh ordered Merrick when he heard the word "Checkmate", he would fire a rod down on the train. Merrick ordered Icarus to do what he ordered, sending a rod once it was said. Merrick was than heard again after Hesh and Logan "killed" Rorke and escaped the train. Merrick told the brothers that rescue team was on their way, but Rorke survived and took Logan prisoner. It's assume that Merrick's rescue team got Hesh to him as the two tried to find Logan. Quotes Gallery Merrick Artwork CoDG.png|Pre-release artwork of Merrick. Thomas Merrick Honey Badger CoDG.png|Merrick capturing Gabriel Rorke in "Birds of Prey" with team Ghosts. Thomas Merrick with mask on CoDG.jpg Thomas Merrick taking cover CoDG.png Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Tom Merrick in "End of the Line". Thomas Merrick infobox CoDG.jpg|Concept Art Thomas Merrick awards dossier CODG.jpg|Captain Thomas Merick's Dossier Regrouping No Man's Land CoDG.png|Merrick grouping with "Hesh" and Logan Walker in No Man's Land. Thomas Merrick skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Merricks skull mask pattern. David 'Hesh' Walker Keegan Russ Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Hesh, Merrick and Keegan (end) in "Homecoming". Thomas Merrick David 'Hesh' Walker Riley CoDG.png|Merrick with Hesh and Logan Walker and Riley in All or Nothing. Elias Scarecrow Walker interrogating Gabriel Rorke The Hunted CoDG.png|Merrick during Gabriel Rorke's interrogation in The Hunted. Atlas Fall Beginning CoDG.png|Merrick, in under water suit in the opening of Atlas Falls. Trivia *His blood type is AB+. *He is the announcer for the Ghosts in multiplayer. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters